Flaming Family of Four
by Azusa Okumura
Summary: Six years after Rin and Yukio defeat Satan, Yukio has a son named, Ame. Five months later Rin has a daughter and names her, Azusa. Both of their mothers had died from childbirth. When the Vatican hears of the children they want the Okumura's dead. Rin and Yukio flee from TCA and live in the forest their mother had lived in. With a house of half-demon half-humans what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone this is my first story. Please review and tell me if there`s anything I can do to make the story better. Please no hate! Thank you, ENJOY!- Azusa**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning at the four person filled dorm at True Cross Academy. With cumulus clouds hovering above protecting the people from the harmful UV rays. Inside Rin and Yukio were taking care of their children. Rin`s newborn daughter Azusa and Yukio`s 5 month old son, Ame. Ame and Azusa`s mother`s had both died from childbirth.

Yukio was just done calming down a crying Azusa when there was a beating at the front door. Rapid footsteps could be heard coming down to the room Yukio, Azusa, and Ame were in. Blasting through the door was Rin panting with Kuro on top of his shoulder.

"Mephisto called, he said the Vatican`s after us we have to go! Their on their way right this minute!"Rin announced.

He had already gotten Yukio and his suitcases packed and ready. Rushing in and getting everything they needed for escaping the dorm.

"Kuro, get outside, guard the dorm, and wait for us to come outside!"Yukio ordered. Kuro obeyed, leaped off of Rin and rushed outside through the window.

Giving Yukio the luggage, Rin took handle of Azusa and Ame. Surprisingly the only emotion you were getting from the children were eyes filled with confusion, even Azusa the newborn had her eyes as big as grapefruits and not crying of distress. Moving as quickly as they could with the weight they were carrying. Twenty-one year old`s Rin and Yukio had escaped the dorm just as the Vatican was arriving and surrounding the dorm. Everything had happened in a flash.

It was about two hours before Rin ordered Kuro to halt to a stop. They had stopped in a forest coated in a veil of white from frost and snow. Not surprising since it was early January. Surveying their surroundings, Yukio found the forest awfully familiar.

"This is the forest our mother lived in, Rin." Yukio said in realization.

When Yukio said that Rin looked around more and realized he was correct. Then an idea popped into Rin`s head.

"Hey, I know, we can find the cabin Mom lived in and live there! Shura`s taught me seals, so I can seal the forest with Kuro, so no one can find us that easily!"Rin announced.

"It`s too much of a risk,Rin."Yukio answered with caution.

"Oh come on, Yukio! I`m trying to protect us all, but you`re being your cautious and stubborn self! Ever since we were little you always wanted to protect me, so now put that drive into protecting your son and niece!"

"How will we live in the cabin, It`s all wore-down"

"We`ll renovate the cabin, it can`t be that hard right?"

"How will we get supp-"

"We`ll find the supplies we need in the forest, we`ll renovate the cabin, seal the forest, and start over!"

Yukio thought the idea over and surprisingly agreed to the idea of living in the cabin their mother used to live in. Looking over at his son swaddled in a pale cream colored blanket and his niece Azusa swaddled in a sky blue blanket both children had their tails sticking out of the cloth. He looked over their pale faces and noticed that Azusa had a mole right under her left eye. Already knowing full well that his son has moles just as he does, Yukio never realized until now that Azusa does have his genetics. He finally realized that even though she`s not his daughter they still have similarities and that they are a family and that he`ll do anything to protect them. Silently asking himself for Azusa not to tease Ame about his moles as Rin did to him and still does now because there`s only one in the family and that was him.

"Alright, let`s get to work then!"Yukio announced.

With all of them having the pointed ears, blue eyes, tails, and fangs that Azusa and Ame would soon grow. It was obvious that this family was a _flaming family of four._

Yukio and Rin have worked hard renovating and taking care of Ame and Azusa. Rin and Kuro had sealed the whole forest in a permanent substance that`s unbreakable. Kuro helped by keeping the babies company. On the third week of them renovating they had found out that Azusa and Ame could speak telepathically to each other and to Kuro, Rin, and Yukio. Taken by surprise Rin and Yukio realized just how much power they all had. The blue flames, and demonic telepathy were all the children knew, but for Rin and Yukio they had the blue flames and could talk telepathically to each other and other demons, they could run at a great speed and had three times the strength they should have. Azusa and Ame would grow into their abilities over time. Since they all are half demon, half human they have human features as well.

Rin pounding in the last nail to the renovation of the cabin that has took a full month to finish.

"Alright, let`s go in!" shouted Rin as he jumped off the roof.

They had already fixed up the furniture in the cabin. With three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen which Rin loved, a living room, and an upstairs attic. With no TV or computer which Yukio and Rin didn`t mind. The family was ready to start over and they wanted too. Everything was serene and Yukio, Rin, Kuro, and the babies were ready for a new life of seclusion and peace. Well that`s what Rin and Yukio were counting on, but Azusa and Ame will never let that happen so easily,they were demons after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone, welcome back to _Flaming Family of Four. Thanks for the reviews that helped me a lot. The reason for the missing dialogue in Chapter 1 was because the copy and paste screwed up. Whoops. Anyways please enjoy the second chapter! Review, so I can fix any typos and make the story better in the future.-Azusa  
_**

* * *

Waking up, Rin goes into Azusa and Ame`s room to find a six month old Ame wailing, it has been a week after they moved into the cabin. Ame is wailing as he does every morning usually Rin or Yukio comes into calm him. Azusa isn`t the crying type she only cries when she`s hungry, needs a change, or when she gets hurt which rarely happens with her father around. This morning Ame`s crying because his leg got stuck in between the cribs bars, again. Looking over to the crib next to Ame`s with Azusa sleeping soundly inside, Rin is always shocked that she doesn`t wake up to that every morning. Walking over to Ame`s crib he quiets him down and extends the leg caught between the bars and pushes it into the crib. Picking Ame up and resting his head onto his shoulder, Ame holds onto Rin`s neck. Lulling him back to sleep, Rin looks over to see Azusa staring back at him with the same sapphire colored eyes.

Putting Ame back into his crib, Rin goes over to Azusa, he smiles and she smiles back. Taking her into his arms he sits down on the chair in the corner of the room cradling, Azusa. Seeing the mole under her left eye he laughs knowing full well that Yukio has already noticed. Azusa, stares back at her father.

_"Food." Azusa says telepathically. _

Rin hears her thoughts and brings them both to the kitchen. Warming up a bottle of milk he then puts powdered herbs in that Yukio says have the exact nutrients babies need, one of Yukio`s meister`s is medic after all. Stirring in the powder, so that it mixes in the flavors and doesn`t make it bitter for her. Rin sits down and positions Azusa so she`ll be comfortable. Immediately when she sees the bottle she opens her mouth with anticipation to be fed.

While feeding Azusa, Rin looks over at the clock on the wall in the kitchen; 6:23 a.m. Since Yukio and him are exorcist they`re used to getting up early in the morning even though it`s not Rin`s favorite thing in world he does it anyway. Hearing footballs coming into the kitchen, Rin looks over and sees Yukio with a fully awake Ame in his arms.

"Well the gangs all here. How about we eat breakfast, I`ll cook."says Rin while standing up.

With Azusa still in his arms he puts her down on the mat in the living room, Yukio does the same with Ame. With the scent of rice, spices, eggs, and Rin`s special sauce he puts on his rice wafting through the air it was soothing to Azusa and Ame. Sitting up Ame looks over to his left and sees Azusa lying on her stomach gnawing on a pillow.

_"You want a toy?" Ame asks Azusa telepathically._

Grabbing a soft rag doll Yukio had found in the attic about a week hands the doll to her and stretching her neck she bites onto it and secures her grip on it with her mouth, even though her teeth haven`t grown in. Releasing the doll from her mouth she smiles at Ame, seeing her smiling he smiles back.

After breakfast Rin and Yukio go into the attic for the rest of the day. Telling Kuro to watch the children and come if something bad happens. Kuro has watched the kids plenty of time, so he`ll do fine, hopefully. Sorting through boxes they find knick-knacks, toys, clothing, sewing and cooking supplies, and work tools. With no photos in any of the boxes, Rin doesn`t know what his own mother looked like. Yukio does though; she looked like him the same eyes, colored hair, pale skin, and the moles. Her attitude and personality were as Rin`s are. Yukio learned about his mother six years ago the same day he had turned into a demon.

With finishing sorting and going through boxes, Rin decides to take a nap with Azusa. Walking in the living room seeing Ame, Azusa, and Kuro bundled together on the mat, Rin and Yukio smile at the precious sight. As gently and quietly as he can, Rin picks up Azusa and sits on the couch. Moving to the corner of the couch he curls and holds Azusa firmly, but gently not wanting to wake her. Laughing quietly, Yukio picks up Ame and goes over to the couch and sits down next to his older twin and niece. He looks over at the clock; 7:57 p.m. Kuro comes over and positions himself on top of the couch. With a sigh he and everyone fall into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, it`s Azusa. Sorry for the long wait I was in Florida and I could not get onto FanFiction. As always please review and tell me how I did so in the future the story will be better. Thank you again!-Azusa**

* * *

It`s been three months since they`ve moved into the cabin. Azusa is four months old and Ame nine months old. Over the three months life has been peaceful, besides from the crying, spitting up, and sloppy feeding from the babies and maybe a little crying from Rin. Every month Rin and Kuro reinforce the seal just for precaution. It`s a cool-crisp May morning and no morning wailing from Ame, hallelujah. Over the three months Ame and Azusa have grown at an astonishing rate. Ame has learned to crawl, sit up without support, respond to words, play peek-a-boo and patty-cake, he`s started to babble "dada" to Yukio, he`s even started to learn how to stand. Azusa has learned to sit up with good head control, babbling, laughing, and grabbing objects with no assistance. But Ame`s none wailing morning ends with a particular incident.

"Ame don`t grab that cloth!" Yukio warned.

With a pull of his wrist Ame pulls the tablecloth off of the table and with crash a plate falls to the ground shattering. From the shock from the sound Ame starts to cry. With Ame being frightened from the noise Yukio had no choice too comfort him. Picking him up Ame wraps his tail around Yukio`s arm. The sensation of Ame`s soft tail around his arm made Yukio chuckle and smile.

"Looks like you`ve learned your lesson." Yukio says with a smile.

"Dada." Ame whimpers with a sob.

Rushing into the kitchen Rin sees the sight and says with relief, "Well at least nothing that bad happened!"

On top of Rin`s shoulders is Kuro looking around curiously as if trying to find something. Hopping off Kuro asks, "Where`s Azusa?"

"She`s in her crib, right?" Rin asked in an alarmed tone.

"I didn`t see her in there when we passed the room going to Yukio and Ame." Kuro answered.

"Where could she be then?" Yukio asked with confusion.

She's only a baby, so how could she get out of her crib? Even Ame had fear in his eyes, not from his crying, but from the situation he knew they were taking about Azusa. He had heard them say her name and from the expressions on their faces it couldn`t be good. Searching her and Ame`s room Rin doesn`t see her anywhere. Yukio sets down Ame on the mat in the living room and tells him to stay put and Ame is obedient. Yukio searches the living room, kitchen, and all of the bathrooms, but no sign of her anywhere. Rin searches the bedrooms, hallways, stairs, and attic who knows, she might have climbed the stairs, but there was no sign of her anywhere. Rendezvousing to the kitchen Rin and Yukio acclaimed that there was no sign of her anywhere in the house.

"She couldn`t be outside could she?!" asked Yukio.

Sprinting down the corridors Rin meets the front door and opens it with alarming speed. Hearing an infant`s laugh from above he jumps off of the porch and lands with a force that sends nerves shooting up his legs, looking up on top of the roof he sees Azusa in the lap of the purple eyed Upper First Class Exorcist, _Shura Kirigakure._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello it`s Azusa I`m having a little writers block, so if you all could give me some ideas that would be wonderful. As always please review for the story to be better in the future. Thanks!-Azusa**

**P.S- REVIEW!**

* * *

"What`s up?!" she says with a smirk. Picking up Azusa she smiles and Azusa smiles back with a laugh as Shura, pretends that Azusa`s an airplane lifting her up and down in the air gaining another laugh from Azusa.

"Shura, what are you doing here? I thought I had sealed off the forest?!" asked Rin.

"You did, but I followed you into the forest before you sealed it. I`ve got to say I taught you good 'cause that things strong!" answered Shura.

"How did you live out here on your own?"

"I have my ways." she says with a smile.

Jumping of the roof she gives Azusa back to Rin. Back in his arms he holds her tightly not wanting to let go after what he had just felt a few minutes ago. Shura walks into house and makes herself at home. Yukio walks in and asks Shura what she`s doing here, she explains and Rin and Yukio are filled with confusion.

"What I`m saying is that you guys need help around here. You`ve got the seal, supplies, and knowledge, but you guys need a pair of extra arms around here." Shura clarifies.

"So you want to stay here?!" Yukio asks.

"Correct, you guys need more help my familiar has been spying on you all for me. The kids need a mother figure. I`m not intending for them to think I`m their mother when their older we can just explain the situation to them then. Rin, Azusa`s going to need someone to help her when she`s maturing. Ame`s a different story you guys can explain it to him. But Azusa will need another woman around the house."

"Do you even know how to handle a kid?" Rin and Yukio ask honestly.

"I`m thirty-two years old I think I can handle kids." She says with annoyance.

That day Shura moved into the cabin. Having her familiar bring her stuff over to her room, Yukio and Rin help her unpack and get her used to the cabin. Rin explains that Ame cries every morning, the babies' schedule, and about the children. Shura tells them that she knows how to take care of the kids, but listens intently on about Ame and Azusa. She loves the fact that Azusa likes her tail pet and groomed.

In the night Shura sneaked into the babies` room and looks them over. First, she identifies Ame and sees that he has chocolate brown hair, turquoise/blue eyes, pale skin tone, tail, pointed ears, and moles. Shura chuckles at the resemblance between the father and son. Then, she identifies Azusa seeing her black/navy blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin, but a bit darker than Ame`s, tail, pointed ears, and the mole under her left eye. She realizes how much the children look like their father`s and how their demons, spawn`s of Satan`s spawn`s. She will protect the Okumura`s with all of her power.

* * *

**Now everyone please review. Please keep up the support. Thank you for reading this chapter!-Azusa **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello it`s Azusa here! I have a question for you all, should Ame and Azusa go to school if the Vatican let them live? Please answer in the Reviews. As always please review for the story to be better in the future.-Azusa**

* * *

It`s been four months after Shura had moved in. She took great care of the kids whenever Rin and Yukio needed to go out of the seal to go shopping. They went shopping once a month to gather enough supplies for those thirty days. Ame has learned that Shura is not a morning person and has stopped his annual morning wailing. Being a year and three months old, Ame has grown rapidly. He`s learned to feed himself, pointing to objects, and how to walk. Eight month old, Azusa has learned how to crawl, respond to words, sitting up on her own with good support, and has start to babble "Dada" to Rin. Every morning Shura reseals the forest for precaution.

Waking up, Azusa surveys her surroundings. Seeing Ame in the crib next to her she telepathically tells him,_ "Ame, wake up!"_ Groggily Ame sits up and rests his head on the side of his crib.

_"__What do you want?" he asks Azusa telepathically._

_"__Dada!" she answers._

Climbing out her crib she lands on all fours and crawls over to Ame`s crib. Grabbing hold of the bars of Ame`s crib, Azusa tries to stand, but instead falls down onto her rump. Looking up she sees Ame standing in his crib smiling down at her.

_"__Do you want me to go with you?" he asks Azusa._

_"__Uh-huh." she replies innocently._

Ame climbs out of his crib and carefully reaches his legs down and lands on his two feet. He walks with Azusa as she crawls across the room to the door with him. Opening the door for them, Ame looks out the door and opens it wider for Azusa to get through. Before closing the door he reaches down and tucks Azusa`s tail into her nightgown, but he lets his hang freely out of his pajama pants. Not wanting her to fall behind he keeps pace with Azusa. Meeting Rin and Yukio`s room Ame grabs the handle, turns it to the right, and pushes the door open. Ame and Azusa enter the room and hear Rin and Yukio snoring. Azusa crawls over to the bed with eagerness to see her father. Ame helps Azusa up the bed and climbs up on his own. At the same time Azusa and Ame pounce on their father`s chests. Rin and Yukio wake up with alarm and grunt from the force on their chests. Hearing Azusa and Ame`s laughs they loosen up and laugh along. They carefully pull the children into a group hug not wanting to hurt them.

"Okay I`m hungry let`s eat!" Rin announced

Getting up Rin and Yukio pick Ame and Azusa up and go into the kitchen to eat. After breakfast Ame and Azusa played patty-cake which Ame gained a smack to the face from Azusa and a laugh from Shura.

"You have something on your face, it was pain!" a tipsy Shura laughed.

And with that Ame learned to never play patty-cake with Azusa ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone it`s Azusa here. Thank you so much** **for subscribing.** **The support is helping so much. in this chapter Shura gets a phone call from someone. I know I said they don`t have a computer or TV, but they have phones (cell phones not home phones). Anyways please enjoy the chapter!- Azusa**

* * *

It`s been a year since Ame learned to never play patty-cake with Azusa. Life has been uneventful for the Okumura`s. Well I take that back, Ame is now two and Azusa a year and eight months, so that means **tantrums. **At least every week Ame has to have a little argument with Rin, Yukio, and Shura never Azusa though, they get along better then peanut butter and jelly. At this moment actually a disagreement is being made between Shura and Ame.

"But Shura, I don`t want a nap!" Ame pestered.

"Ame, you know fully well that you take a nap every day at one o'clock in the afternoon." Shura said patiently.

Running behind the couch Ame yells, "NO!" with a tone that Shura did not like at all. Counting to ten she then walks over to the couch and looks behind it. Ame has his tail wrapped around his waist and his knees bended up towards his face covering it.

"Ame, I think that Azusa wants some company while she takes her nap like a good girl. Maybe you should go keep her company?"

"..Okay" Ame said as he came out from behind the couch.

Getting up Ame walks through the corridors and meets the door of his and Azusa`s bedroom. Opening the door he sees Azusa in her crib dead to the world in sleep. He then walks over to the crib and climbs inside, careful to not wake up Azusa. He has a bed of his own, but he climbs into Azusa`s crib in the night on occasion. Laying down he looks over Azusa. Seeing her mole, a tiny fang showing, her dark navy blue hair ending under her pointed ears, she looks just like Uncle Rin. After a while he starts to doze off and falls into a light sleep.

As Shura saw the door close when Ame went into his and Azusa`s room, she slumps onto the couch and brings out her cell phone. After about five hours playing games on her phone she decides to turn it off, but just as she was about to hit the power button it ringed with a call from **the Vatican. **Dropping the phone with alarm she thinks_, "What if they know where I am? What do they want from me, I barely listen to their commands anyway?!"_ She picks up with shaking hands and answers.

"Yes? This is Shura Kirigakure First Class Exorcist."

"We know who you are girl." Angel says.

"Well isn`t it baldy! How are you doing, I hope horribly."

"I`m not here to pester with you, I have been given orders to address you with a mission."

"What is it?"

"You must eliminate the Okumura`s even that demonic cat of theirs."

Rage starts to boil in her veins and answers him harshly, "What if I decline the mission?!"

"We the Vatican will eliminate them ourselves if we must. We have been searching for over two years and there has been knowledge of their existence. We already have the strongest exorcists searching for them at this moment I as one of them."

"I will never do it even if you threaten me with my own life, I will never listen to an order so inhuman!"

"That is a grave mistake Shura for we have already found sale records in a little village a few hundred miles away from a vast forest."

"I still will not do it even if you are close to finding them."

"Fine, but it is your fault if you are killed by those demons!"

"Angel, I have to ask why are you trying to kill the Okumura`s they saved Assiah before?!"

"They are breeding the blue flames. Who knows they may be planning to conquer Assiah for Gehenna!"

"That's crazy why would they save Assiah then want to conquer it for Gehenna!"

"Goodbye, Shura."

"Hey! Answer me you coward!" she screams at her phone, but he hangs up instead of answering. Daring not to call back she scrolls through her contact lists and finds Rin and Yukio`s numbers. Not sure about whom to call first she thinks and decides to call Yukio and tells them to hurry up on the month supply shopping. With a tap of her finger she calls Yukio and tells him and Rin to hurry he tries to ask why, but Shura cuts him off by hanging up still fueled with rage and anxiety from her conversation with Angel the Plegian of the Vatican. Bowing her head she looks at her feet and cries, after several minutes of this she raises her head to see the sun dip into the ground.

Unknown in the shadows Ame and Azusa watched Shura cry. They understood that something was wrong, but did not understand what danger was ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, so sorry for the long wait.** **I`ve been** **busy with school and other personal business. Thank you so much for not giving hate, I appreciate that very much. This chapter is pretty long, so take a break if your eyes get tired, I don`t want my readers hurt. I have a question,** **there be a little or a lot of Yukio x Rin later in the story, please review as always. REVIEW!**

* * *

"Shura what`s wrong?!", but that`s all Yukio could say before she hung up. Worry rises throughout his body, he sprints to Rin in the aisle next to him. Yukio grabs him by the shoulder with such a force that makes Rin stumble into the vending machine. "Hell`s wrong with you?! Rin snaps.

"Shura just called she told us to hurry up it`s an emergency."

"What`s the emergency!?"

Shaking his head he exclaims "I don`t know myself, but she sounded scared, so we need to get home quick."

With a nod Rin sprints down aisles with the supplies they need for the month and grabs everything left on the list. Buying the items, they then hoard them in the black van Rin and Yukio used when they went on missions with the other exorcists. Pulling out of the store`s parking lot, Rin speeds away thankful that it`s the country and not the city with cops to pull you over for speeding. Usually it takes them three hours for them to get home, but since Rin was on full speed it only took them an hour and twenty-three minutes.

Meeting the cabin, Rin and Yukio get out, slam the car doors, and rush inside. The door shuts with a thud, startled by the sound Shura gets up and meets them in hall. "I think we should wait until morning to talk about this." Shura says immediately.

"So you got us all worked up for nothing!" Rin yells, frustrated at Shura for making Yukio and him get worked up and get told to wait until morning to hear it.

"What I`m going to say is something that we need to be able to fully comprehend."

"Rin, she`s right it`s late and we all need to rest. Whatever this is we need to understand it with open ears." Yukio says soothingly.

With that they all had gone to bed. However, in a certain room filled with absolute innocence two young demons a telepathic conversation was going on. "_Ame, why was Shura crying?" Azusa asked._

_"I don`t know… She looked really sad though." He answered_

_"What if she`s in trouble… Do you think she spilled her milk on the carpet?"_

_"No, I don`t think she would be crying over that plus grown-ups don`t cry when they spill their milk."_

Not knowing what to talk about next they each go to sleep. Ame though couldn`t, he was too busy thinking about why Shura was crying for so long. Soon enough sleep consumed him and enveloped him in darkness, but a spark of light soon kindled and the darkness vanished. He dream`t the same dream Azusa was now dreaming.

A woman with long wavy chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and moles on her face stood there. She was smiling at them, and they smiled back at her. She reaches her arms out to embrace them. Ame and Azusa walk over to her and accept her embrace, it feels warm and light, as if nothing could harm them. The trio felt happy, even the atmosphere felt serene. She lets go and puts her hand on each of their shoulders and says something, but her voice is mute, and with that the dream ends.

In sync they wake, but instead of Ame being in his own bed he was in Azusa`s crib, he must have slept walked into her crib during the dream. Together they stare into each other`s eyes.

_"Who was that?" Azusa asked._

_"I don`t know. Maybe Uncle or Dada knows." He answers._

_"If we don`t know they probably don`t know."_

_"Should we get out?"_

_"Yeah, I want food!"_

Together they get out of the room and immediately go into both of their father`s room. But they`re not inside, so they check in the living room. Rin, Yukio, Shura and Kuro in her lap are all in there. "Dada?" says Azusa as she walks over to her father Rin. He smiles and opens his arms for her, "Come here, Azusa". As she walks over, her dark navy blue hair sways from right to left just above her shoulders. He picks her up and pulls her in an embrace. "Now I won`t forget you, Ame." Yukio says to Ame hiding behind the wall. With Ame in Yukio`s arms and Azusa in Rin`s arms, they`re ready to hear what Shura needs to say.

"You guys know that we`ve been successful in hiding for the past two years. But last night I got a call from the Vatican."

"What?! Have they found us?!" Rin asked

"Why would they even call you?" Yukio asked

"No, they have not found us, but they`re close. They called me because they want me on the mission in finding you."

The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned dark. Rin and Yukio talked telepathically consulting over to let her speak or to confine her in the attic. "What will you do?" asked Rin.

"I said that I would never do something so inhumane. I questioned him on why he and the Vatican want you dead. You`ve saved Assiah before, so why would you want to conquer it?"

"Dada who Vatican?", Ame asks Yukio. With soothing blue eyes, Yukio looks down at him in his lap, "The Vatican is a group filled with people who don`t like Daddy and Uncle very much… But don`t worry they won`t hurt you or Azusa. _Like hell I`ll let them touch either of you."_

Ame nods in acknowledgment, he looks over and sees Azusa curled up on Uncle Rin`s chest, "_She looks just like Kuro." _

"As I was saying I believe Ame and Azusa should be protected by all means, we need to seal the forest more then we already do. When the children come to the age when both are able to learn and comprehend what we teach them, they need to be trained to protect themselves. Rin and Yukio will you do that?"

Next to each other on the couch Rin and Yukio look to each other and with a simple nod agree to it. They will train them the art of the sword, skill and accuracy with a gun, and plain knowledge with fist and feet. No one with bad intentions will hurt them. Ever.


	8. Announcement

_**Announcement**_

**For my readers out there, I would like to announce that I will be taking a break. I will be back in August, but keep reading. This does not mean that the story is over. Over the break please tell me your opinions, give me advice, and tell me your ideas for the progression of the story. I understand if you are frustrated, it`s just that it`s summer break and usually everyone is busy this time of year as I am. As always review and tell me your ideas. Thank you for the support and if you choose to keep in touch with me my Instagram is kel_the_gazelle. Thank you for reading the first several chapters!-Azusa**


End file.
